


The Last Match

by Juno22



Series: Moments with you [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin
Genre: Anxiety, Awkward Crush, Comfort, F/M, Fluff, They're both kind of hopeless, backstories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 10:28:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19332724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Juno22/pseuds/Juno22
Summary: Its the night before the last match with Little Gigants and Hiroto is anxious, he needed to clear his head. Irori finds him alone at the beach and decides she needs to help her friend out.





	The Last Match

Kiyama Hiroto walked along the shore of the beach, the waves crashing softly on the sand and the light wind rustled his red hair. Coming here was a good idea after all, he thought. It was tomorrow. The final match, Inazuma Japan would fight Little Gigants for the title of number one. All of their hardwork led up to this moment and they were going to give it every thing. But Little Gigants were nothing to be taken lightly, especially after what he saw from their semi final with The Orpheus. They worked hard for this, they had to win tomorrow. And not just for them. Alot of people had their hopes riding on them. He thought of his friends back home. Saginuma and Midorikawa would've given anything to be here. He couldn't let them down. Everyone was excited for this match. There was no holding back. He sighed, he couldnt help but feel anxious. In less then a few hours was the biggest match of his life. He couldn't help but think, 'Am I ready?', 'Have I trained enough for this', 'Am I strong enough?'. He tried to sleep but all he could think about was tomorrow. So he gave up on trying to sleep and decided he needed to get some fresh air, clear his head. Coming to the beach worked to a good extent. He was feeling less anxious now. The night was cold but not too much to be freezing. There was no moon but the stars made up for that. He always liked looking at the stars. Something about it just relaxed him. He closed his eyes and focused on the sound of the waves when another sound caught his attention.  
"I thought I'd find you here Kiyama."  
He was surprised when he turned to see Irori standing a few feet from him wearing her uniform, a soccer ball under her arm.  
"Sendou....", he started, "what are you doing here? At this time too..."  
She chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't sleep so I was doing some last minute training in the grounds and saw you leave. It isnt like you to leave in the middle of the night like that, I guess I was sort of worried so I followed you here. I had a hunch I'd find you here Kiyama."  
Hiroto couldn't help but smile, she was always working hard and looking out for everyone, "Still training and hours before the match too? I'd expect nothing less of you Sendou." She just smiled back, "and what about you? You should be sleeping but instead you're out here and so late".  
"Ah yeah i guess so." He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck as he turned to look at the ocean infront of him, "I guess Im just having some pre-match jitters you could say. I couldn't sleep so I thought I'd get some fresh air."  
Irori hummed as she turned to look at the ocean as well, the wind blowing through her long blonde hair, "It is a beautiful night afterall."  
Hiroto shifted his gaze from the ocean to her as the wind swayed her gold locks and her gaze rested softly over the crashing waves. Her head turned again to his direction and her dark blue eyes locked with his teal ones. Hiroto snapped his head around and looked at his shoes, 'Shit! Was I staring?'  
"Hey Kiyama", he turned to see her smiling softly as she held her ball infront of her, "lets kick the ball around for a bit, I heard it helps with the jitters". Hiroto smiled and nodded.  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Their small passing game lasted for about 20 minutes and she was right, he felt more relaxed now. They sat on a log near the trees, laughing and catching their breaths in the cool breeze. Irori shuddered slightly and Hiroto unzipped his jacket, took it off and drapped it around her shoulders. He wasn't sure if it was just him but he thought he saw her cheeks turned rosy when he did this, "Ah t-thank you Kiyama. You didn't have to do that". Hiroto smiled and shook his head, "You're welcome and its fine. Also you know you can call me Hiroto. Every one else already does".  
She laughed as she gripped his jacket tighter around her, "Ah yes I'm sorry I guess it just comes out on its own."  
They settled to a comfortable silence as they watched the stars above them, but eventually Hiroto did break the silence. "I'm glad you found me Sendou. I feel much better now. Thank you.", he smiled at her. Her cheeks turned rosy again as she looked at her lap while shaking her head, "Oh no problem I'm glad I could help". He smiled and they just laughed until he felt her relax again.  
"You know, tomorrow is our last day here, I can't wait to go home and see my dad again but I'm going to miss everyone here so much, it's all been so incredible, thinking its gonna be over soon makes me a little sad", she said with a solemn smile as she gazed at the sand at her cleats.  
Hiroto nodded, "I get what you mean, but I'm glad I'm here. I got stronger and met so many great people. I'll never forget this. Oh by the way, I've been meaning to ask you-"  
"Hm?", she blinked at him  
"Sorry if i sound rude but-", he pointed to her uneven bangs, "Your hair is really long but it's alot shorter from the front compared to the rest of it. Why's that?"  
"Oh. This?", she held one of her uneven bangs between her fingers, "Its actually quite a story. See, my mom passed away when i was younger, but you all know that already. Anyway after she passed, i had a bit of a rebel phase. My hair was longer and everytime I looked in a mirror I saw my mom. It reminded me of the day she died in my arms. So much so that I decided to cut it all off. Thankfully my dad stopped me before I did too much damage and they are growing back. I'm glad that the phase didn't last too long. Its actually pretty embarrassing now that i think about it", she sighed.  
Hiroto just stared at her. Then he let out a small chuckle which eventually became full blown laughter until he couldn't breath. Irori punched his arm, her face flushed crimson. "Would you stop?! Please!", she yelled hiding her face in her hands. "S-Sorry Sorry", he choked out as he took a deep breath and his laughter died down, "you just always look so graceful, I wouldve never imagined that you of all people would have a rebel phase". Irori's arms crossed over her chest and her cheeks puffed up, "well you shouldn't judge a book by its cove- wait a minute". She looked at him with wide eyes, "Did you just call me graceful?". The heat rushed to his face, 'I said that out loud?!', "well-uh-", he squeaked out. He took a deep breath and cleared his throat, 'No going back now i guess'.  
"Ahem, well yes I did and you are. I mean every one thinks so", he blurted out nervously. 'What's wrong with you Hiroto! Pull it together'.  
"Oh! Thanks!", she squeaked out and suddenly the ground looked more interesting to both of them. "W-Well can I ask you something too, Its been on my mind for a while as well.", she started. "Of course!", He said that a little too loudly and just cringed at his volume.  
"Well, when we first met you, you said your name as 'Hiroto'", she looked at him and he nodded for her to continue. "So then after we fought Genesis we found out it wasn't your real name, but your dad's real son's name."  
He nodded again, "Where are you going with this Sendou?"  
"Ah well", she scratched her cheek nervously, "I was just wondering if Hiroto isn't your real name then....well....what is?"  
Hiroto blinked, "You mean thats it?"  
"What do you mean 'thats it?'. It's a legitimate question!". Hiroto just laughed when he saw her puff out her cheeks in annoyance.  
He didnt say anything else for a while and Irori felt like maybe this was too personal for her to be asking him. She was about to apologize but her words died in her throat. "Its Tatsuya", he looked at her with a serious expression, "My real name is Tatsuya. After I started going by 'Hiroto', I got used to it. So not many people know."  
"Tatsuya huh...", she spoke slowly as if tasting the word as it left her mouth. "I think I like it. Can I call you by this? Ah! Sorry I guess its too personal and it would probably confuse everyone".  
Hiroto smiled and shook his head, "Yeah I guess it would cause some confusion..." he paused for a moment as if thinking it over in his head and continued, "but you know what, I don't mind at all. Infact, I'd like it if you call me that, when it's just the two of us", he should have thought his phasing through and the moment those words left his mouth, he saw her eyes widden and her face flush, he mentally kicked himself. "Sorry! I didn't mean to make it sound so weird!", he frantically apologized. "No no its okay It wasn't weird at all, thank you for letting me!", she said quickly. A silence fell over them once again.  
Tomorrow is our last match....", he started as he stared at the ocean infront of them. He turned to her and raised his fist to her as he gave her a determined smile. "To our last game. Lets go home as winners Irori". She smiled and nodded, her eyes set in the same determined expression. "Yes!", she raised her fist and bumped it to his, "To our last game. Let's win. Tatsuya."

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Omake

Hiroto lay in his bed, staring at the ceiling above him, thoughts of the last few hours swimming in his head.  
"To our last game. Let's win. Tatsuya."  
He clenched his shirt tightly as he felt his heart hammer in his chest. 'I'm an idiot! What was i thinking! I never imagined hearing her say that name would feel so dangerously intimate!'  
He rolled over to his side and reached for his jacket he had given her earlier, from his nightstand. 'It still smells like her too....Aaah! Im acting like a creep!', he screamed internally clutching his hair tightly. He let out a deep sigh as he rubbed his face with his hands. Rika was right. He really did have it bad for this girl. But like hell if he was gonna tell her that. She'd never let him live it down.


End file.
